


lay claim / chokehold

by puppydr3



Series: in the ‘heat’ of the moment [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, BDSM, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dog Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Mating, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Smut, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), george is briefly mentioned, no beta we die like george in manhunt, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydr3/pseuds/puppydr3
Summary: Dream goes into a random rut with his new roommate. Of course he’s aware of what happens, but he’s never gotten to help firsthand.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: in the ‘heat’ of the moment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 258
Collections: MCYT





	lay claim / chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> don’t send this to cc’s , don’t share it in donos.  
> if the people mentioned in this change their mind about nsfw, it’ll come down.

It was unceremonious when Dream’s rut came. It always seemed to be. He would feel it coming, lock himself in his room for a few days, then walk out like nothing happened. This time though, it was different. Now he had roommates. Nosy ones at that. Also, they were willing to deal with the side affects that come with living near a dog hybrid. It wasn’t all playing fetch and giving head scratches. Sometimes it was holding your roommate by the hips when he’s trying to grind down in you while you game. Sapnap was definitely dealing with the reality of what having a cute dogboy around was really like. Dream was seated in his lap, face shoved into the younger’s neck as he inhaled his scent.

“Dream,” he groaned, “you’re seriously going into rut right now?” 

It was all the blond could do to nod, every movement sending electric shocks to his cock. “Yes. but I’m still aware enough to consent. Sappy, please...”

Sapnap gently lifted him off the chair onto the bed, and he could already feel the wagging beat of Dream’s tail wagging against him. The blonde was practically panting, hips grinding against the younger’s grip. “Jesus fuck, Dre,” Sapnap hissed, dumping him onto the bed. “Fuck, that’s pathetic,” he let out a low chuckle, staring down at the boy in front of him. “You’ve barely even started your rut, and you’re already fucking wet.” 

Sapnap dragged his finger across the splotch of wetness on the front of his boxers, his touch enough to make Dream mewl. The haze in his mind only made him want more, more, more. Sapnap’s fingers delicately tracing his cock just weren’t enough. Nothing he was feeling was enough, and yet so much at the same time. “Please,” the older whined, his hands trying to roam across Sapnap’s large frame. “I need it...” 

Sap just laughed, burying his nose into Dream’s neck. His teeth caught against the soft flesh, dragging a short hiss out of the taller. “That’s not...” he said breathily, “what I meant.” It sounded better in his head. Dream meant for it to come out like a reprimand, but instead it sounded more like a pathetic whimper. “Sap.. pandas.. please. I know you know what to do.” Sapnap only laughed again, hands moving down to tease at the swell of his hips. “You look so pretty like this, all laid out in front of me.” 

It was rare that the younger got Dream like this. Usually he was the one pleading to be touched. The idea of having Dream writhing underneath him was something he had wanted for a while, but had never gotten the courage to ask. The rut was in his favor. George was out for a while, so he had Dream’s little noises all to himself. 

“God,” he bit out, hands finally finding their grip on the blonde’s hips. “Look at you. You’re usually so cocky, but know you might even cum just from me ghosting my fingers over you.” Dream scowled, but didn’t make any move to stop him.

“Awe, gonna let me tease?” He asked mockingly, his grip only tightening into the sensitive spot on his hips. Sapnap made direct eye contact with Dream, and cocked an eyebrow to remind him that it was a question. Dream sighed, before nodding embarrassedly. “Good boy,” Sapnap praised. “I’ll make you a deal. You tell me what you want in detail, and then maybe, just maybe, I’ll give it to you.” Dream scrunched his nose underneath him. 

“Y’s..sound... like Schlatt. That’s too embarrassing.” Sapnap grinned. “That’s the point doll, I want you to fucking cry for me. I want to humiliate you so bad you’ll have my words ingrained in your fucking stupid brain.” His tone was more menacing than before, but he made the ‘we’re in a scene’ symbol against Dream’s hips to let him know he was only telling him what he wanted to hear. 

“I’m not going to tell you not to cum this time. I know you’re in a rut, puppy. Do you want to fuck me?” Sapnap asked, his voice sickly sweet. “Do you want me to ride you until you can’t remember anything except how good I feel around you?” He gripped Dream’s chin. “Answer me, puppy.” Dream’s eyes were rolled back in his head, the whites overtaking the beautiful green color Sapnap was used to. The calloused pads of his fingers dug into his jawbone, forcing him to look at Sapnap’s unhinged grin. “Or... maybe that not what you want?” Dream’s ears twitched in interest.

“Oh,” the bearded man chuckled. “Does my little puppy want to get fucked like he’s in heat? Is that what you want? So pathetic you can’t even think about trying to use your cock?” A yellow tail curved around the side of Dream’s toned waist, brushing against the side of Sapnap’s hand where he held his hips. He leant forward once again, breath hot on the shell of Dream’s ear. Teeth gently nipped against it, drawing out tiny little whimpers from the back of the dog boy’s throat. Sapnap’s hand flashed out to grip the boy’s tail in a lethal hold. 

“You’re sensitive here, aren’t you?” He asked mockingly. “Remember our deal?” Dream could only nod, his canines beginning to protrude over his bottom lip. He took a deep breath in, ribcage swelling underneath the younger boy. “Y-yes,” he squeaked. “I want...” another shaky breath. “I want you to fucking ruin me,” Dream bit out, clamping his canines down hard enough to draw blood from his lower lip. He took a moment before adding a “Please, sir.” 

Sapnap growled, nails digging into Dream’s hipbones. Clearly he was not against the idea of completely destroying the boy underneath him, even if it was for selfish reasons. “You’d look so pretty crying my name,” he hissed, before finally sinking his teeth into the side of his neck. The dog hybrid’s body squirmed under him, trying to decided if he wanted more, or wanted to get away. Luckily, Sapnap was able to make that decision for him. He clenched his teeth down harder, and began to trail his tongue across the sensitive area he had in his mouth. Suckling lightly, he drew away. The line of spite he created dropped onto Dream’s neck, and was almost as shiny as the tears forming in his puppy’s eyes.

“Awe, gonna cry?” Sapnap teased, but lessened his grip on his tail and hip. “Too much? I’ll stop when you tell me what you want.” It was clear to the younger that Dream was having a hard time formulating his thoughts, and definitely wouldn’t be able to speak with the intensity of his rut. It was adorable to him; he was able to watch the boy fall apart from just a few words and well placed touches. But Dream had agreed to the deal, and Sapnap wanted to hear him say what he promised. He grinned malevolently, before releasing his grip on the boy entirely. The shorter was still looming over him, propped up by one elbow. Dream let out a soft whine at the loss of contact, but managed to stay still under Sapnap. His eyes looked up pleadingly, but not a word came out of his mouth. 

That annoyed Sapnap. Dream was supposed to be in a rut, and he couldn’t even talk about what he wanted? So he decided to play the long game. He knew that the hybrid wouldn’t be able to survive a couple of minutes without touch, and then he would have to stick to the deal to get what he needed. The younger could feel himself begging to harden even more in his pants at the idea of having Dream beg to come undone. He wanted to hear every dirty little fantasy out of his puppy’s mouth, and make every single one of them come true. 

So he waited. And waited. 

It was clear that Dream was getting more agitated as time went on, and he began to squirm where he had been placed on the sheets. Very slowly, one of his hands began to trail down to his neglected cock, but Sapnap gave him a look that said a thousand words. He didn’t even need to warn him for the blonde to quickly pull his hand away. that was when sapnap knew he was close to breaking down his will. 

It was certainly something that Dream was able to brat during a rut, and he had to give it to him. Usually, he would end up cumming all over George’s thigh in a couple of seconds. Dream’s crackly voice brought him back to his senses. The older’s mouth was ajar, eyes glazed as he looked up at him. “Please. I... This isn’t fair. You know i’m in a rut, don’t make me...” he trailed off, eyes slipping to the side as he blushed. “It’s starting to hurt, pandas,” Dream whined, but he stayed still. 

“Better start talking then,” Sapnap warned. “I may get sick of this and leave. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” Dream shook his head so hard that his ears rubbed against the pillow. “No. Please. I’ll explain. I just can’t think straight. Can you maybe grab my tail?” Dream sounded defeated, and embarrassed about having to ask. It brought joy to Sapnap, watching him finally admit what he needed.

“Of course, sweetheart.” His voice was a low rumble, the only thing indicative of just how desperate he was as well. His thick fingers wrapped around the base, and Dream practically threw himself off the bed from his hard he arched. “Good boy,” Sapnap purred. “So sensitive, aren’t you?” Dream yipped slightly as the grip tightened.

“Yes. Yes sir.” The words involuntarily fell out of his mouth before he could even consider what he was saying. He had never been this needy before, and it was starting to get to him. Dream’s cock ached through his boxers, practically begging to be touched. 

Sapnap fucking growled at that. “Say it again. Say that again. Tell me what you need, and say that again.” It was clear just how much Dream’s desperateness was getting to him, even if it was unintentional. He felt the boy shift underneath him, head lolling to the side. 

“I can’t.. I can’t say it while looking at you,” he admitted shamefully. “But I will. I need you to touch me, sir. i need you to fill me up so good. I don’t even care if you touch my cock, God just please.” His eyes were glazed over, tears beginning to slip down his face as he begged. “I need you inside of me. I need to be full. Please sir.” He punctuated the last word with a huff, and slowly rolled back over to meet Sapnap’s eyes. 

The younger looked down at him hungrily, and Dream began to feel a little bit more like prey. Sapnap growled at that. He lunged forward, catching Dream’s lips with a sharp kiss. "Good boy, good, good boy," he groaned breathily. "So pretty underneath me, doing exactly what I ask. You were made to be like this. Begging to be fucked." Dream let out a low whimper, his tail twitching in the younger man's grip. 

"Please," he asked desperately, "I told you what I needed, I told you. Touch me, oh fuck." Dream felt himself grind up into Sapnap’s crotch, but the friction didn't even scratch the surface of what he needed. Sapnap obliged him, released his hold on Dream’s tail to place both hands on his waist. He pinned him down, kept him from continuing to grind up. “Yes puppy, you did,” he agreed lowly, voice gruff and soft. 

“I’m going to fucking ruin you.”


End file.
